Diary of a Slave
by TheSealer
Summary: Set after 'XANA's craziest plan ever' and before 'Code: Digimon'. What happened to Jeremie after he was possessed? How is his new life in XANA's cluthes?
1. Companions

**Diary of a Slave**

_Jeremie's POV_:

Another activated tower, another mission! Today, it was the Ice Sector and 5 Krabs plus 5 Tarantulas were guarding it, along with…me.

It had past 2 months since I turned my loyalty towards Master XANA. Although, I really couldn't remember anything before that, like I had always worked for my master. But that didn't matter. I looked at the plateau and spotted the enemies approaching. While the pinkette was approaching by flying, the others were riding on their vehicles. I sighed; lately they were able to frustrate many of Master XANA's plans and I have a pretty good hunch why. I turned around and glared at the monsters behind me.

"The enemy is approaching! You know what to do, devirtualize them and don't let Aelita get to the tower." – what I just said was pretty obvious, but there was another reason why I was talking. – "As I've witnessed in all those times we protected a tower, before, I know that your first instinct will be to stay here and let me going fight every Lyoko Warrior, all by myself. But what did I tell you, men?

The monster muttered, unpleased, all at the same time:

"We all fight together."

"That's right! We all fight together. Ready to battle?" – I asked, sure that they hadn't got the message.

"Ready!" – they replied. I nodded and took a few steps forward. As I expected, I didn't hear the monster's footsteps. I walked back and face them again:

"I'm serious, now! I don't want to find myself, fighting those 5 creeps, while you remain here, unharmed, watching me getting my butt kicked, like it happened _all the previous times_." – I said, frustrated with the disobedience of these pets. – "We all fight together, right?"

"Right." – they replied, absently.

"OK, it's show time." – perhaps, now they would finally help me, instead of just guarding the tower and let me do all the dirty work.

_A few moments later…_

WRONG! Once again, the Lyoko Warriors won, because my 'soldiers' decided to coward! I was back in the digital and so were my _companions._

"I SAID WE ALL FIGHT TOGETHER, DARN IT!"


	2. Memory 'updated'

**Diary of a Slave**

**This may seem a JxY, but it's not. Jeremie is Yumi's best male friend, just that. Besides the girl likes Ulrich and the guy drools over Aelita.**

**I have corrected some flaws of this chapter. Now, the flashbacks are more especific.**

The Montain Sector was, once again, a battle field. XANA had activate a tower, in an attempt to lure Aelita into Lyoko and throw her into the Digital Sea. This time 4 Megatanks were protecting the tower, with Jeremie on the lead.

For some unknown reason for the blond XANA Warrior, Stern and Dunbar weren't present. The blond Lyoko-attired-skier deduced they stood at Kadic to make sure the school would be safe.

So far, Jeremie was fighting Odd, who continuously mocked the former Lyoko Warrior, while dodging at his attacks.

"Ice!" – Jeremie called out. From his twin ice spikes, a Freezing Ray was shot at Odd, paralyzing him. His legs and lower chest were frozen. It was like a Blok's ice laser, but much stronger and faster.

"Man, I really hate when you use this trick, _**Icestein**_!" – joked odd, even though he knew what was coming. Jeremie slashed one of his weapons at Odd, devirtualizing him.

'_One down, two more to go._' – the XANAfied blond muttered, mentally. The _Geisha _was fighting a Megatank, while Hopper's daughter was being chased by a Manta. Yumi managed to finish off the Megatank by using her Telekinesis to move the monster over the edge. Jeremie smirked; she hadn't seen his battle with Della-Robia:

"Shape Shifting!" – Jeremie began changing shape and immediately turned into a perfect replica of Odd. He ran to his 'friend'.

**(A.N.: This chapter reveals the last XANA-power Jeremie has on Lyoko) **

"Good job, Yumi!" – the XANA Warrior in disguise complimented.

"Thanks, Odd! You took care of Jeremie?" – she asked, slightly impressed.

"Yep!"

Ishiyama turned around, glaring at Aelita who used her Energy Fields against the megatank. While that, Jeremie (still under his disguise) summoned his left spike and prepare to slash out at Yumi.

"_YUMI! JEREMIE IS RIGHT BEHIND YOU!_" – Della-Robia's shriek come out of the sky. Yumi had good reflexes, cause instead of looking up, asking 'what', she ducked and kicked 'Odd' on his legs making him fall. Frustrated Jeremie, reverted back to his true form.

The Geisha hurled her Fans at Jeremie, but he quickly used his spikes to shield his torso. He stepped back and shot a freezing ray at her. Yumi avoided it by doing her typical acrobatics. She managed to put a good distance from Jeremie and threw her fans, again.

"Yah!"

"I'll show you 'yah'!" – he replied, summoning the skis that appeared on his heels and he began skiing rapidly towards Yumi, avoiding her attacks. He crouched and increased speed, hitting Yumi whit his own body.

"Ah!" – she cried out, as she rolled over the plateau until she fell over the edge.

"_YUMI!_" – Odd cried out, form the real world.

Fortunately for the _Geisha_, she managed to grab onto the digital soil of the mountain plateau, standing a small step from certain death.

"I'm ok, Odd!" – she said.

"_Aelita, hurry. Yumi is in trouble." – _yelped Odd.

"I'm trying!" – the pinkette replied, but the two remaining Megatanks were in her way.

Jeremie walked calmly, with a sick smile on his lips. He approached the edge, where Yumi was. He smirked predatorily at her and stepped on her hand. Yumi cried out in pain.

"You are weak, 'friend'" – he mocked, slowly, hearing her cries and seeing her tears.

"You're…right, Jeremie. I am weak... We are all weak, because…" – she replied, painfully. – "…only united we can… be strong!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, you're friends are not here to save you, Ishiyama!" – Jeremie hissed, hatefully, adding eve more pressure on her hand. Yumi cried louder, but refuse to give up.

"Jeremie, you're not XANA's servant… You're our friend…You're _my_ friend." – she spoke, focusing on his eyes. – " We've all vowed to defeat XANA, remember."

Jeremie frown puzzled and curious at her. Ishiyama's words brought an old buried memory on Jeremie's mind.

**[Flashback of 'The Key', in the end of the episode, when the group holds hands with each other]**

Jeremie grab his forehead with his left hand. That faint memory…he couldn't let it go. That memorywas confusing his own identity and purpose. Jeremie struggled to decided: XANA Warrior or Lyoko Warrior? Villain or hero? Slave or programmer? Kill or save?

Jeremie grunted and crouched, in pain. His foot was still stepping on Yumi's hand, but he wasn't focusing his strength in hurting her. He grabbed his head with both hands. New flashback came into his brain:

**[Flashback of Episode "Franz Hopper", during Jeremie's birthday, all blurry and foggy]**

"Otouto-san…" – Yumi whispered and managed to reach up, placing the other hand on his head. **(A.N.: 'Otouto-san' is Japanese for 'little brother', with a hint of respect)**

Just as the _Geisha _touched Jeremie's air, his eyes went wide. The continuous flashbacks became less blurry and more defined. He looked at the girl below him. His eyes were teary and sad, like he was about to cry his heart out.

"Y...Yumi?" – silently and still crouching, Jeremie removed his foot from over her hand.

"Otouto-san…" – she tried to reach up and touch his cheek, but then Jeremie cried out and was surrounded by some sort of pink plasma. He was pushed over the edge and fell into the Digital Sea.

"Yumi! Are you OK?" – Aelita came over and helped the Japanese girl. - "Sorry, but it wasn't easy to get rid of those megatanks."

"That's OK…you should go deactivate the tower." – Yumi said,absently, glaring at the Digital Sea unhappy.


	3. When you're evil

**Diary of a Slave**

**This happens during ****Code: Digimon****, my crossover of Code Lyoko and Digimon Season 2. This chapter is set between Ep 7 and Ep 11 (both haven't come out, yet). Need I remind that there are still lots of chapters until Jeremie is finally set free from XANA's control?**

The Digidestined were gathering at the Computer Room, with their Digimon eating the food Yolei brought from her grocery store. Unbeknownst to them, one of the computers was active and had the Eye of XANA on the screen. A particular XANA's minion was eavesdrooping.

"It's been a while since XANA hasn't attacked." – Kari said, causally.

"And some time since we haven't seen Belpois' ugly face." – Davis joked. DemiVeemon was the only one who laughed with the Googlehead.

"I can't say he is ugly, but he sure seems easy to deal with." – opined TK. Cody nodded.

"You shouldn't underestimate our enemies, but he isn't a tough costumer." – the small brunette whispered.

"Guys, we shouldn't talk about people who are not present." – said Ken, that conversation was annoying him a little. – "Besides, don't forget he does not serve XANA willingly."

"Sometimes, I doubt. I mean, you remember when he attacked me and Cody?" – Upamon muttered, not happy about that event.

"Look guys, let's just agree that computer geek is no threat, OK?" – said Yolei.

"Aren't you obsessed by computers, too?" – inquired Poromon. Yolei gave him a glare.

"Obsessed, no! Interested, yes." – the girl countered.

_Meanwhile, in XANA's hide out…_

Jeremie was on his private chambers, looking at a screen. The film showed the Digidestined talking, on their usual meeting spot. With each word, his frown became deeper and his anger stronger.

"_Look guys, let's just agree that computer geek is no threat, OK?"_ – the crimson haired girl said.

"Ever since I remember, Master XANA's enemies sweated in nervousnessat the mere mention of my name. Though they never feared me, the Lyoko Warriors respected me as a foe." – Jeremie groaned, feeling his freezing fury coming out. – "But now, I am stupidly mocked by these new adversaries. Their digimon' ability of becoming stronger is really becoming a thorn in my side!"

Jeremie turned off the screen. He stood up and a smirk calmed in down.

"But, once the Master's secret plan is ready to go, I will remind these DigiDorks why they should fear _my_ mane." – Jeremie used his Shape Shifting to turn into Yumi. – "I shall unleash such destruction to their families that even the most innocent of them will be consumed by fear!"

With that, Jeremie-Yumi tossed 'her' fans at the screen, cutting it in three. The destroyed equipment fell in the floor, disappearing, leaving a wireframe behind, which also vanished. Feeling much calmer, the XANA Warrior reverted back to his true form.

He stood there, in the dark silence, thinking about nothing. Minutes ticked by, until a song awkwardly came into his mind. He began singing in a whisper:

**(This was based in '****When You're Evil****' by Voltaire, but I made some changes on the lyrics)**

_When XANA is too busy  
>When the Skid is unprotected<br>I am called to do the job  
>For my special touch.<br>To the Digidestined I'm Jack Frost  
>To the Lyokons I'm IceStein<br>But matter not what is my name  
>They'll all die the same<em>

_I'm the snow on their pat_  
><em>I'm the cold on their feet<em>  
><em>I'm the freezing of their blood<em>  
><em>I'm the blondy with not hat <em>**(1)**

_And it's so easy when you're evil_  
><em>This is the life, you see<em>  
><em>XANA tips his hat to me<em>  
><em>I do it all because I'm evil<em>  
><em>And I do it all for free<em>  
><em>Their sorrow is all the pay I'll ever need<em>

_While there's enemies to ice_  
><em>While there's Lyokons to de-virtualize<em>  
><em>while there's Digimon to kill<em>  
><em>While there's missions to fulfill<em>  
><em>I'll be there, I'll<em> _be waiting 'round the tower_  
><em>It's a game and I'm the master<em>  
><em>Always making the enemy cower<em>

_And it's so easy when you're evil_  
><em>This is the life, you see<em>  
><em>The Devil tips his hat to me<em>  
><em>I do it all because I'm evil<em>  
><em>And I do it all for free<em>  
><em>Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need<em>

_I pledge my allegiance, to my Master_  
><em>And I promise on my XANAfied soul<em>  
><em>To do as I am told, Lord XANA<em>  
><em>Has never seen a soldier quite like me<em>  
><em>Not only does his job, but does it freezingly.<em>

_I'm the ice crack beneath your feet_  
><em>I'm the Iceberg right ahead<em>  
><em>I'm the snow storm in coming<em>  
><em>I'm the cold of your death<em>

_And it's so easy when you're evil  
>This is the life, you see<br>XANA tips his hat to me  
>I do it all because I'm evil<br>And I do it all for free  
>Your death is all the pay I'll ever need<br>And I do it all for free  
>Your screams are all the pay I'll ever need<br>And I do it all for free  
>Your sorrow is all the pay I'll ever need<em>

(Jeremie paused, the background gaining a sad tone.)

_It gets so lonely being evil  
>What I'd do to see a smile<br>Even for a little while  
>And no one loves you when you're evil<em>

(The background regained the previous tone.)

_I'm lying through my teeth!  
>My spikes are all the company I need<em>

**(1)** – **Reference to TK, the **_**blondy with a hat.**_


End file.
